De belles et sincères paroles
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Et voilà ce que ça donne les discussions MSN... Naruto est en train de lire un livre. Neji veut savoir ce que c'est mais notre blond national n'a pas l'air de vouloir lui montrer.


Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Série : NARUTO !!!!

Couple : Neji Naruto

Titre : De belles et sincères paroles

Genre : Shinoen-aï, poèsie.. , … mimi..

Disclamair : Ben non, les persos sont pas à moi.. tu me diras je les vois mal agir comme ça dans le manga !

_Note : Alors je voulais juste dire que dans ce petit one-shot (enfin ça devrait l'être.. je pense..) On a dedans de jolies tournures de phrase qui ne m'appartiennent pas !! Non, non !! Elles sont à Kyky : mon Mini Boss adoré , et viennent de nos délires Msn ! J'ai juste changé le genre de certains mots pour qu'ils soient adressés à un garçon (yaoi oblige )Donc voilà ! C'était juste ça ! Bonne lecture !!_

**De belles et sincères paroles.**

-Naruto ! Si tu arrêtais un peu de lire ce truc..

-Eeeeehh !!! Nejiii ! Rends moi çaa !!!

-Non !

Neji tenait dans la main un petit bouquin emprunté à Hinata. Naruto avait son nez plongé dedans depuis qu'il était debout et ça, Neji n'aimait pas trop.. Pas du tout même… Naruto le délaissait !!! Neji ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre contre un livre tout de même !!

Bref, il venait d'arracher Naruto à sa lecture… ou plutôt… sa lecture à Naruto. Un Naruto qui n'appréciait pas non plus ce que venait de faire son petit ami.

-NEJIII !! Rends-moi ça !! Je suis presque à la fin !!

-Tiens c'est quoi au fait comme livre ?!

-….

Soudain, les joues du blond se mirent à rosirent. Non ! Carrément à rougir !! Mais quel genre de lecture pouvait bien le faire rougir à ce point. Neji agrandi les yeux en le voyant complètement gêné, carmin, regard fuyant…. Oula.. Est-ce que Neji devait vraiment regarder quel genre de lecture c'était... Il déglutit en espérant que ce ne soi pas un de ses « paradis du batifolage » du senseï de son Naruto. Il inspira et tourna le livre dans sa main, regardant la couverture. Au même moment, Naruto se jetait sur lui en tendant le bras.

-Maaiiss !!!! C'est pas à toi ! Regarde paaaas !!

Neji esquiva plutôt facilement et lu le titre du livre.

-Un recueil de poème ? Naruto ? Tu lis des poèmes !!?

-….. et alors.. C'est super beau ce qu'il y a dedans..

Naruto avait son visage tourner, il ne parlait pas fort ; il savait que Neji n'allait pas tarder à rire aux éclats en ce moquant de lui. Mais devant le silence qui s'installait, Naruto redressa la tête, levant les yeux vers Neji qui restait interdit face à lui ; les yeux grand ouvert. Il semblait avoir du mal à digérer l'information. Naruto aimait les poèmes ? Occidentaux de plus !? Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait jamais remarqué ?

Il secoua la tête avant de reprendre le fil.

-Naruto ? Pourquoi tu fais tant de cérémonies pour un recueil de poèmes ? C'est pas si honteux de lire ça !

-O.o !!

Neji redonna le livre à Naruto et partit en direction de la cuisine. Le blond semblait ne pas avoir entendu ce que venait de lui dire Neji.. enfin, il avait l'impression d'avoir mal entendu.. c'est vrai.. après tout… il n'y avait rien eut comme rire, moquerie, regard perplexe et hautain..

Il lâcha le livre et rattrapa en vitesse Neji, les sourcils froncés. Non, non ! Ca pouvait pas être le vrai Neji ! Il aurait jamais laissé passé l'occasion.

-Neji ! Tu vas bien ? T'es pas.. comme d'habitude !

-. ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-.. Neji ! Je lis des poèmes !! Des-po-è-mes !!

-Oui et alors ?

-O.O !! ET ALORS ? Tu te moques pas de moi ? Tu.. t'as rien dit de cassant ! de..

Naruto cherchait tous les synonymes, il tenait la main de Neji qui finit par s'appuyer d'un bras à l'embrasure de la porte, attendant que son petit ami veuille bien le laisser parler.

Il en disait des choses.. beaucoup… il serait encore là en début de soirée…

-Naruto…

Ah ! Merci. Neji coupa Naruto en soupirant et montra du doigt le livre que Naruto avait lâché quelques instants plus tôt.

-Ce recueil !

-Oui ? Ben quoi ? C'est Hinata qui me l'a prêté !

-Il était à moi ce recueil. C'est un de mes anciens livres !

Quoi ? Neji lit aussi des poèmes ! Ca doit venir de là son air très.. poseur.. un peu solennel parfois.. et très Français. (en passant.. autant les complimenter oui parce-que Neji français.. c'est un compliment pour les Français. Enfin je trouve )

-Tu lis des poèmes ? Je savais pas ça moi ! èé ! Comment ça se fait que tu me l'ais pas dit ? Pourquoi je l'ai pas remarqué !!

-Parce que tu n'es pas doué !

Neji sourit et se retourna, toujours en direction de la cuisine. Naruto le re-rattrapa.

-Quoi ?!! Naruto !! Je croyais que tu voulais lire ?

-Dis Neji…

-Quoi ?

Alala ! Il sait pas ce qu'il veut le Neji ! Arriver dans le salon, il voulait l'attention de Naruto et maintenant qu'il l'avait, il voulait aller dans la cuisine !

Son petit ami passa ses bras autour de ses épaules avant de l'embrasser et de lui sourire. Un grand sourire.. très grand.. oula ! Il veut quelque chose !! Au secours ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien put lui traverser l'esprit !

-Tu veux bien… mediredejolistrucs ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? J'ai absolument rien compris.

-… non laisse.. C'est rien..

Et Naruto relâcha de nouveau Neji qui put repartir dans la cuisine. Se faire un petit déjeuner. Un petit déjeuner très rapide car il revint aussitôt dans le salon. Naruto s'était à peine allongé sur le canapé et ouvert son recueil que le brun faisait son apparition au pied du grand fauteuil. Neji s'assit et regarda Naruto commencer à lire.

-….

Le blond remarqua alors que Neji le fixait d'un air décidé mais qu'il ne faisait rien. Il se redressa un peu.

-Qu'est ce qui a ?

-.. Dis-moi Naruto.. Tu me crois si peu sentimental ?

-Hein ? Mais.. pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Neji ne regarda soudain plus Naruto dans les yeux, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

-Tu as cru que j'allais me moquer de toi n'est-ce pas ?.. Et ça.. Seulement parce que tu lis des poèmes..

-a… Neji.. C'est pas..

-Je suis pas un cœur de glace tu sais..

-Mais bien sur que je le sais ! Tu es. Tu es tout sauf un glaçon ! Je t'aime pas pour rien ! T'es généreux, charmant, t'as de l'esprit, un sourire de.. Ouah !

-

-Tu... Je sais pas moi ! T'es carrément parfait !

Neji se leva sur ses genoux, entoura le cou de Naruto de ses deux bras et lui sourit.

-_Comment veux-tu ne pas essayer d'être parfait quand l'allégorie de la perfection est avec toi ?!_

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. C'était bien Neji en face de lui ? Il avait pas rêvé ! Ces mots venaient de sortir de sa bouche ! C'était bien lui qui le lui avait dit !!

-Neji ? Tu.. ? Comment tu fais pour sortir un truc aussi beau ?

-Ca vient comme ça, parfois.. Alors ? Tu continues ?

Naruto sourit de plus belle. Neji voulait se lancer dans de belles phrases ? Il ne fallait surtout pas l'arrêter ! Naruto devait trouver quelque chose à répondre !!

-La perfection, hein ?… Je ne serais pas cette « allégorie de la perfection » si tu n'étais pas avec moi !

-_Mais n'être que l'étincelle qui allume le flambeau de la perfection n'est rien.._

-o Neji !!!

Naruto restait coi. Neji disait réellement tout ça ? De plus, il ne semblait pas plaisanter du tout ! Naruto chercha quelques instants encore pour savoir quoi répondre à ça.

-Mais non ! L'étincelle est très importante ! Sans elle, le flambeau ne pourrait qu'être imaginaire !!

-Naruto.. _Il y a un nombre infini d'étincelle. Mais un seul flambeau aussi parfait que toi._

-De ? Une étincelle ? Neji ! Tu l'as préparé à l'avance ! Me dit pas que.. Tu te fous de moi là ! Tu te payes un délire !!

-_La vertu de mon âme est la sincérité. _

Kami-sama !! Dieu, Bouddha ! Et tous les autres !! Arrêtez s'il vous plaît ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ! Il va me rendre dingue !

Tout en parlant, Neji avait commencé à défaire les boutons de la veste de Naruto et embrassait à présent le torse du blond ; il était assit par terre, face à Naruto lui-même assit sur le canapé.

Le blond ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce que Neji faisait, il avait encore ces paroles en tête ; il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était Neji qui lui disait tout ça, que cela venait de Neji et pas d'un livre ou d'une autre personne.

-C'est pas vrai ?! T'as vu ce que tu dis !?? C'est magnifique ! Faut que tu le marque quelques part ! Faut les retenir des phrases comme ça !

-_Elles resteront peut-être gravées dans ta mémoire, mais ce qui compte, c'est l'effet qu'elles ont produit reste éternellement dans ton cœur._

-O.O

-

Neji leva les yeux et repris son sérieux ; Naruto ne disait plus rien, il était totalement fasciné par la découverte d'un Neji poète, un Neji si…

-Neji.. Tu.. Je sais même pas quoi dire !

-_Ne dis rien.. Les paroles expriment tellement mal ce que ressent le cœur._

Naruto agrandit une nouvelle fois ces yeux ; Neji vint l'embrasser et se resserrer contre lui, l'avançant au bord du canapé, engouffrant ses lèvres dans son cou. Naruto le sentit déposer ses lèvres sous son oreille et soupira de bien être ; il passa à son tour ses bras autour du cou de Neji et le laissa explorer sa peau. Neji connaissait déjà par cœur le corps de son blond mais il ne se lassait pas d'aller et venir dans ses endroits que lui seul connaissait, où lui seul avait le droit de poser ses lèvres et ses mains.

Le silence avait rempli la pièce. Naruto n'entendait que le bruit des lèvres de Neji se déposer sur son corps se réchauffant par le désir. Il finit par descendre du canapé, rejoignant Neji sur le sol frais du salon.

-Tu sais que tu profites un peu beaucoup là ?

-..mm.. peut-être juste un peu..

Neji avait allongé Naruto et le dominait totalement, ils étaient tous les deux, entre le canapé et la table basse du salon ; Naruto torse nu, Neji chemise ouverte. Et puis quelque chose vint les déranger.

Tiens bah.. Comme par hasard !!

Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.. une flopée de quelqu'un.. On avait sonné à la porte et on pouvait entendre plusieurs voix à l'extérieur.

-Neji.. nn.. faut.. aller voi...

-..mm.. On est obligé ? Si on fait pas de bruit, ils ne nous entendront pas !!

-..nn…

Ben oui mais non.. La fenêtre du salon était ouverte et Naruto, la tête dépassant juste un peu du coin du canapé, vit celle de Sasuke et vit aussi qu'il l'avait vu.

-AAAaa!!

-C'est un peu tôt là Naruto..

-Mais non !

Naruto poussa Neji de la main alors que celui-ci disait « mais si » ; il finit les fesses par terre, à l'autre bout du canapé, chemise ouverte, pantalon ouvert. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant et, voyant Naruto regarder sur la droite, il tourna son visage vers la gauche pour apercevoir un Sasuke au bord de la crise cardiaque. Neji sursauta, se leva et se rhabilla en vitesse tandis que Sasuke s'écartait rapidement de la fenêtre. Naruto se releva lui aussi et imita son petit ami ; reprenant sa veste sur le canapé.

Il se rendit à la porte d'entrée et regarda si Neji était présentable avant d'ouvrir. Il n'y avait pas seulement Sasuke derrière la porte, le blond fit le fit entrer accompagné d'Hinata, de Kiba, de Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Chouji et Shikamaru. (ouf.. on y est arrivé !!) Ainsi que Gaara, en visite ! ()

-On doit tenir un congrès ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici si tôt ?

Neji s'était assit sur le canapé, regardant les arrivant passé dans le salon et évitant Sasuke du regard ; encore un peu gêné de s'être fait surprendre ainsi avec Naruto. Shikamaru se posa sur un des fauteuils, prenant Ino sur ses genoux (ouais.. pour une fois c'est pas Temari) et répondit à l'hôte.

-On venait vous proposer de sortir cet après-midi. Gaara est venu nous voir alors Lee voulait qu'on soit tous ensembles puisqu'il ne reste pas longtemps.

-Je repars demain au village du sable.

Soudain une voix se fit entendre ; c'était Naruto qui était à l'autre bout du salon. Il afficha un grand sourire et regarda Neji, assis sur le canapé, cherchant à savoir ce que son blond venait de trouver et qui le rendait si tout sourire.

-J'ai trouvé !! L'étincelle est très importante au contraire !! Seule une étincelle tel que toi sait donner à ce flambeau toute cette grandeur… sans cette étincelle de départ.. le flambeau ne serait pas le même et ne transcenderait pas ton cœur.

-Naruto mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Sasuke s'inquiétait pour Naruto ; le blond sortir des phrases comme ça ? En pleine conversation qui n'a rien à voir avec ? C'est pas normal. On le savait déjanté mais pas à ce point. Kiba éclata littéralement de rire alors que Neji sourit à son blond, provoquant le silence de tous ceux qui l'avaient remarqué. Ils avaient dû louper quelque chose.

L'épisode passé, c'est à dire la réalisation que tout le monde le regardait, Naruto qui se tait pendant au moins cinq minutes, gêné, Kiba qui se reprend, tout le monde qui se pose des questions sans oser les dires… Ils sortent et se rendent au parc de Konoha, tout le petit groupe ; petit mais qui prend de la place, les rues étaient encombrés avec eux. En plus Naruto et Kiba couraient dans tous les sens, se coursant l'un l'autre parce-que Kiba vannait le blond sur ce qu'il avait dit chez lui..

Ils s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne ; formant un cercle, Neji avait fait asseoir Naruto entre ses jambes, dos contre son torse, ses bras autour de lui. Le blond n'était absolument pas contre, tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient ensemble.. d'ailleurs comment l'ignorer quand on a vu toutes les affaires de Naruto squatter chez le Hyuga.. En somme, ils étaient bien, Ino était juste à côté de Shikamaru, Lee et Gaara tous les deux.. Bref les couples ensemble et les autres à côtés.

-Gaara ?

L'interpellé leva les yeux. Naruto venait de l'appeler d'un air plutôt triste et aussi curieux.

-Pourquoi tu dois partir demain alors que tu es arrivé seulement hier ?

-Un des grands empereurs du pays voisin au notre veut négocier pour des ventes.. en tant que futur Kazekage je me dois d'être là.

-Empereur….

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Neji ?

-Rien rien Naruto..

Neji regarda devant lui. Naruto discuta un peu avec Gaara, il rêvait lui aussi d'être un jour Hokage (juste pour ceux qui suivent pas la série parce que sinon.. faut vraiment rien comprendre pour pas l'avoir remarqué )

En fin de soirée, après avoir passé la journée à discuter, batailler, .. bref passé le temps comme ils le faisaient tous d'habitude, tout le monde rentra chez lui. Gaara invité chez Lee.

Naruto marchait main dans la main avec Neji, tout content qu'il était d'avoir passé une journée entière avec tous ces amis. Il tourna son regard vers Neji, le brun semblait un peu ailleurs, le regard dans le vague.

-Ca va Neji ?

-Hein ? Oui ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je sais pas t'as l'air ailleurs..

-mm…..

-Bah quoi ?

-Non.. rien.. Je t'assure !

-……

Naruto n'était pas dupe, il fallait qu'il sache ce qui trottait dans la tête de Neji ; il n'avait pas vraiment décroché de mots de toute la journée et même s'il n'état pas bavard à l'habitude, là c'était franchement bizarre. Le blond décida de l'arrêter ; se stoppant et le retenant de sa main.

-Naruto ?

-èé. Dis-moi !

-Rien.. Je cherche un mot.. je ne sais plus ce que c'est.. ça m'énerve ! J'ai un beau truc à dire mais.. sans le bon mot.. c'est pas pareil..

-Un truc à dire ?

-Oui ! Comme ce matin ! Tu sais ! Ce que tu aime tant entendre !!

- Tu veux m'épater ?!

-Non !!

-O.O

-Juste te faire plaisir.

-

Naruto déposa un baiser sur la joue de Neji et continua sa marche.

-Ben t'as qu'à me dire ta phrase ! Je pourrai peut-être t'aider !

-Ca fera pas le même effet..

-Alors ! Ecris la sur un morceau de papier ! Et comme ça ! Tu n'auras plus qu'à laisser venir en lisant la phrase !

-.. Laisse.. Je trouverai.

Et il laissa ; Naruto ne voulait pas être contrariant, il ne voulait pas fâcher Neji car il voulait donner suite à ce qui avait été interrompu le matin. Et s'il mettait Neji en colère, il pouvait faire une crois dessus.

Alors à la nuit tombée, à l'heure de se coucher, Naruto appela Neji de là où il se trouvait, c'est à dire la chambre. Il appela encore et ne le voyant pas arriver, se leva et alla le chercher.

Neji était à la table du salon, penché sur un cahier, la main dans les cheveux, la tête penchée en avant ; il était concentré. Il sentit deux bras passer autour de ses épaules et referma aussitôt le petit cahier sur lequel il semblait plancher. Il se leva et se retourna vers Naruto.

-Neji ? Tu viens ?

-Je viens !! Je t'emmène même !!

Neji pris Naruto par la main mais celui ci la retira.

-Vas-y je te rejoins !

-… ?

-J'arrive !!

Neji haussa les épaule, sachant que de toute façon, Naruto n'allait absolument pas mettre de temps à venir. Sans faire attention, il sortit donc du salon, laissant Naruto dans la pièce, immobile.

Le blond attendit un peu, marcha vers le couloir, s'assura que Neji n'y était plus et qu'il l'attendait bien sagement dans la chambre. Il se retourna et se dirigea jusqu'à la table ; il eut un instant d'hésitation et, tournant encore une fois la tête pour se garantir que Neji ne revenait pas, il ouvrit le petit cahier à la première page, enlevant du dessus le crayon que Neji y avait déposé.

Il prit quelques seconde pour lire ce qui était marqué, pris le crayon et sourit en ajoutant un mot dans un trou laissé à cet effet.

-Naruto ?!!

-J'arrive !!

Neji l'appelait, Naruto referma le cahier et fit bien attention de remettre le crayon à sa place dessus. Puis il repartit dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Le cahier attendrait là jusqu'au matin, que Neji puisse voir ce que Naruto avait écrit comme mot ; ce petit mot rajouté qu'il recherchait depuis des heures et que Naruto n'avait pas eut de mal à trouver en pensant à ce que Neji lui avait fait.

_Et encore empereur de mon cœur, tu ne sais pas toutes les terres que tu as **conquis **sans le savoir. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ; il te reste encore un nombre infini de merveilles à observer sur les plaines de mon cœur._

Fin. _( Owari desu !! )_

Nana. ( plus généreuse donation de Kyky ! )

Neji : Pourquoi c'est moi qui dit des trucs comme ça ?

Naruto : o

Sasuke : Pourquoi c'est pas moi qui dit ça à Naruto ? Pourquoi c'est Neji ?

Nana : Parce que je les trouve mignons ensemble eux deux aussi.

Sasuke : O.o !! Mais!! Mais!!

Naruto :o

Sasuke : ARRETES DE FAIRE CETTE TETE !!!

Naruto : o

Neji : …… \/\/….

Nana : Merci à mon Mini Boss !! M.B.M.B.M.B.

_( petit dialogue à la Mini Boss !! )_

Kyky : Je savais pas que je faisais tant d'effet au garçon… _(oui enfin.. j'ai changé les genres)_

Naruto : Mon Kyky adoré… Tu es mon poète, mon idole, mon amour ! _( lol, non ! C'est mon bout de viande à moi !! (avec Chouchou) )_

Neji : '

Kyky : 'OO' _( - il la fait très souvent cette tête )_

Naruto : Mais non ! Je rigole, c'est toi que j'aime.

Kyky : J'ai eu peur…

Nana : Et moi, j'ai rien…

Kyky : Mais si ! C'est tellement génial ton truc qu'on ose plus te parler. On croirait l'incarnation d'une déesse de l'écriture. _( … euh.. merci )_

Nana : Merci Mini Boss !! M.B.M.B.M.B. _(d'accord je veux bien dire ça )_

Kyky : De rien Big Boss !! B.B.B.B.B.B _( Hi Hi !! )_


End file.
